


Bump and Grind

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To nineties slow jams?” Sarah managed to say, tearing her eyes away from Rachel's chest to look up. “Really?”<br/>“Yes,” Rachel said matter-of-factly. “Now shut up and enjoy the show.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump and Grind

**Author's Note:**

> For Jordan. It was supposed to be a crack-y thing because 90s slow jams and then it just sort of turned into smut. You're welcome.

The first thing Rachel did when Sarah came to complain about her music was push her firmly into the desk chair, a hand pressing into her chest until Sarah, while visibly confused, showed no signs of moving.

“Rachel, what are you do-” Sarah started, but Rachel successfully shut her up with a firm, harsh kiss. Sarah responded instantly, rising to the aggression Rachel displayed, only to have a hand pushing against her shoulder when the kiss broke, and she tried to follow. The look Rachel gave her was stern, her eyes dark. Sarah half expected to be told to stay, like she was a dog, but Rachel's piercing gaze was enough to keep her form moving, even if she had wanted to. Rachel's hands moved to her blouse, pristinely dressed as always, despite the late hour. Sarah's eyes followed, mouth hanging slack, intently watching each button come undone, revealing the pale flesh and lacy black bra that lay beneath.

“To nineties slow jams?” Sarah managed to say, tearing her eyes away from Rachel's chest to look up. “Really?”

“Yes,” Rachel said matter-of-factly. “Now shut up and enjoy the show.”

“Do I have to pay, 'cos I don't have any cash.” Rachel rolled her eyes and ignored her, hips swaying in time with the beat of the music drifting from the computer speakers. Sarah settled back into the chair, her hands poised on the arms, nails digging into the upholstery. “Is this R. Kelly?”

“Shut up,” Rachel repeated, her voice commanding. Sarah snapped her mouth shut. Rachel dropped her blouse to the ground, hands trailing over her collarbones and the rise of her breasts, tracing a path that Sarah very much wanted to follow. Rachel's fingers skimmed lightly over her stomach to her skirt, undoing the buttons and zip with ease and daintily stepping out of it, her body continuing to undulate. She straddled Sarah's lap, and when Sarah's hands automatically moved to hold onto her hips, she slapped them away. “Don't touch,” she said, low and sultry. Sarah's stomach clenched in response. Rachel braced herself with a hand on either side of Sarah's head, rocking the chair slightly with her weight. Holding Sarah's eyes, she shifted, rolling her hips into Sarah's lap and holding her lips tantalizingly close, delighting in the uneven pace of Sarah's breathing and the want building up in her eyes. She smirked and ground down. Sarah's head lolled back, a moan catching in her throat. Rachel chuckled. “Such a bloke,” she muttered.

Sarah inhaled deliberately. Rachel felt her arms tense as her fingers dug harder into the chair, her hips rising to meet the pressure Rachel was applying. Rachel did her best to hide her reaction, trying her best to hide her reaction, giving Sarah a pointed stare before straightening her spine and folding her arms behind her back to flick her bra open. Sarah's low curse set her blood on fire. Rachel let her look, a satisfied, seductive grin stretching across her face. There was a pause before either of them moved or spoke, but then Sarah huffed out a short sigh.

“I'm not doing this to bloody R. Kelly,” she stated, switching the speakers off. In one movement she had Rachel balanced on the edge of the desk, standing between her legs with an arm wrapped firmly around her waist. It happened faster than Rachel could process, Sarah exhibiting a strength she knew she contained, but rarely had the chance to experience for herself. She draped her legs over Sarah's hips and around her torso, meeting the force of her kiss, using her teeth and expertly manicured nails to gain the advantage, placing control of the situation in her hands once more. Sarah roughly shoved a pile of papers to the side, scattering them to give herself more room to push Rachel down, her mouth leaving Rachel's to latch onto her neck instead. Rachel scratched her nails along the flesh left bare by Sarah's top, along the backs of her shoulders and neck, moaning her approval. Sarah winced and hissed at her touch, her muscles flexing beneath her skin in a way Rachel found enticing.

Sarah's fingers hooked into the top of her knickers and pulled, tugging them down her thighs and over her knees to hang off her ankles. Rachel smoothly kicked them off, pulling Sarah closer. Her hands moved into her hair, Sarah's mouth leaving her neck to nip down her chest and stomach, nose brushing over her skin. Rachel moaned, pushing her hips up, fisting her fingers and pulling. Sarah grunted in response. Her tongue pressed against the crease where Rachel's thigh met her hip, lips following in a messy kiss, then shifting to the side. Sarah was never the type to play coy. She took what she wanted. Sex was a weapon, one they both knew how to wield. Rachel rolled her hips up, her back arching further off of the desk with each swipe of Sarah's tongue. There was no teasing or hesitation, just strong fingers digging into her thighs and hips, Sarah's nails digging so deep that there would be marks for days. Sarah's tongue darted around her clit, dipping down, drawing up. Rachel writhed beneath her, her moans and sighs and groans filling the small office better than any music ever could.

Her body tensed, readying, a ball of warmth that started where Sarah's lips were slowly expanding and then bursting. She came with a cry, pulling too harshly on Sarah's hair with one hand and clutching at the desk with the other. Sarah was relentless, only slowing when Rachel relaxed, guiding her through before finally pulling away with a final kiss to the inside of Rachel's thigh. She braced her self against the desk, hips between Rachel's legs again and licked her lips, her eyes dark and hooded. Rachel melted along the desk, body trembling with aftershocks.

“I'm going to get you back for that,” she said in a shaky voice, struggling to form the words. Sarah smirked, straightening up and casually pulling her shirt over her head.

“Bring it.”


End file.
